Help! My Daddy is a French ponce!
by Niknakz93
Summary: Adele has never been normal, nor has she known her father. What a shock it will be to a certain angel when he finds out he has a daughter. Daddy Balthy! R&R


**"Help! My daddy is a French ponce!"**

_-Story 7 in the daddy angels collection-_

_It's Balthy this time folks!_

_-X-_

_Cannes, France 1993_

Antoinette Cipriano was fast asleep in her apartment, the full moon hanging above the beautiful place that was Cannes, reflecting off the perfectly still ocean of velvet black.

There was a light snore now from the young woman as she turned over in her sleep, facing the window, the slivers of moonlight creeping through, making her groan lightly and open her eyes, scowling at the open curtains and pulled herself to her feet and went over to them, grabbing the light pink silk and yanking it shut. Why she'd never gone for bamboo blinds eluded her.

She sighed and switched the lamp on, feeling herself unwillingly wake up fully. Great (!) just great...

Antoinette changed into some normal clothes and yanked a coat on- it may have been almost April, but there was a cold chill in the air at night.

As she pushed the door open and zipped her keys into her pocket, she rammed her hands into them now as she walked along the beach, feet sinking into the soft, still slight warm sand. The water washing gently in to and fro with the swell.

Then Antoinette stopped dead, eyes wide- there was a man lying half in the water, eyes closed and soaked to the skin as if he'd washed up like a piece of driftwood.

She ran over now and pulled him further out, going. "Monsieur? Ca v?"

_"What the hell are you saying woman?"_

Antoinette blinked a little, then swapped to English. "I said are you ok?"

He sat up with a groan now and met her eyes with his own bluey ones and frowned. "Where am I?"

She frowned now- the guy didn't seem dangerous. In fact, he was shivering a little from cold. His clothes were soaked all the way through, his hair looked almost black plastered to his head. She now said. "You're on Cannes beach."

He frowned now. "Earth?"

"Last time I looked, yes."

Antoinette sighed and helped him to his feet now, then he muttered. "This wasn't supposed to happen... where's my powers-?" she pretented not to hear him, her nature of worrying taking over and half helped him back to her apartment.

-Help!-

When they got in, Antoinette sat him down on the side of the bath and told him to stay there while she hunted down some old clothes that a boyfriend had left behind when he ran off.

She returned with a long black t-shirt and some dark trousers that looked about his size.

Antoinette was chucking the wet towels into the washing machine when he came out wearing the clothes that were a good fit. She now asked. "What's your name?"

He frowned for a second, as if his name was eluding him, then-

"Balthazar."

Antoinette frowned- strange kind of Biblical name, then-

"Antoinette."

He nodded a little, his head feeling like murder- leaving Heaven was no easy feat to accomplish, let alone nabbing those weapons as well.

Balthzar looked around now, wondering why he didn't feel like his normal self. But then he remembered- he was in a vessel now, and it was taking a good bit of getting used to. Other angels never had that problem before, so it was just his luck.

Antoinette looked nervous now, then Balthazar sighed. "Look lady, I'm not gonna hurt you ok?"

She was silent, not sure what to think, then the angel rolled his eyes and said. "You saved my skin ok? I'm very greatful and in debt to you."

Antoinette nodded silently, then sighed, nodding to the sofa. "You can spend the night on the sofa, if you'd like?"

Balthazar grinned now, then said courtiously. "That would be brilliant Mon Cherie."

"Aha! So you do speak a bit of French!"

"Not much, just the bits my vessel k-" but he stopped dead when the young woman, Antoinette, frowned, then hastily changed it to. "I mean, I did some classes a while back."

"But your accent is French? You look it too."

"Yes, I grew up here until I was sixteen, then moved out to... America." he swiftly improvised, hoping he'd gotten his facts right. He sighed mentally in relief as she nodded, believing it.

At least this human woman had nice, redeeming qualities...

-HELP!-

Adele tapped the wood of her desk, bored out her face.

The teacher scowled now, then-

"Adele Cipriano! Get your feet of the desk! Would you do that at home!"

"Yeah, I do actually."

"Don't you dare take that tone with me young lady."

"Or what? Who do you think you are? My mother? Jeez... try some anger management woman."

The class giggled or gasped in shock now at the seventeen year old girls words.

Now the teacher swelled up and pointed at the door, saying sharply. "Get out. Now! To the principles office _now!_"

"No need to yell and raise your blood pressure."

The teacher growled as the rebellious little French girl walked out.

-HELP!-

Adele sighed now, running her hand along the wall as she walked- she'd warned her mother about this;

Moving from her home in Cannes to... urgh, Florida wasn't her idea of fun.

Sure, the guys were hot, the weather warm and everyone friendly... but it was her home. Adele missed her friends, her childhood home and, well, everything.

She felt like an outcast here starting a new school, and if she felt threatened, she tended to act out a little.

Her mother had told her that this was a new start, and that she should enjoy this lovely oppertunity to make new friends.

Plus there was another factor. Like, how she wasn't like other people. But something else, something more. From the age of seven, Adele had found out that something was wrong with her- She never got ill, never had a bruise that didn't heal up straight away.

She wasn't human.

But then... what was she?

**A/N: and yes! It's another Help! story! Daddy Balthy this time;D should be pretty funny when we get the rest of the flashbacks on how it all happened and of course, his reaction. So reviews much loved! x**


End file.
